1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide-out room accessory device known as a travel bar or travel lock and, more particularly, to a fail-safe travel bar lock for a recreational vehicle slide-out room.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Typically, slide-out rooms on recreational vehicles are retracted into the interior of the vehicle during travel. Securing the slide-out room to the vehicle body at the top edge is troublesome due to the space that exists between the two wall elements and weather seals. This space creates a potential for water and or insects to enter the interior living space of the RV. Elongate rigid members referred to as travel bars, therefore, are typically used to help improve the mating of the two wall surfaces. The travel bar is installed between the facer board of the slide-out room and the wall of the vehicle accordingly. In addition to improving the match up of the walls, travel bars enhance the structural integrity between the slide-out room and the vehicle structure, which also provides additional occupant safety during travel.
Travel bars of various designs are available in the marketplace. Most all designs, however, require that the bar be removed from the installed position before engaging the power drive system to move the slide-out room from the interior of the vehicle to its deployed camping position. Failure to remove the travel bar will severely damage the vehicle due to the significant forces transmitted through these ridged elements.
To prevent damage to the room and vehicle wall, before this invention, it has been the operator's duty to determine whether the travel bars have been removed before engaging the power drive system. Visual warning methods, therefore, have been developed in an attempt to make the operator aware that travel bars are installed. These visual warnings have taken the form of labels, stickers, and ribbons conspicuously adhered to or depending from the slide-out room explaining the hazard and warning of the presence of the travel bars. Such warning indicia, though, can become illegible over time or fall away and be thrown out; and irrespective of such visual cues, the operator may forget to remove the bars before engaging the power drive to deploy the room. Costly property damage often occurs despite the warnings.
Another method used to minimize damage due to the inadvertent operation of the power drive system is to incorporate shearing pins into the travel bar design that allow the collapse and failure of the travel bar before it damages the RV. This method, however, requires the replacement of the shear pins in order that the bar can once again serve its intended purpose.
This invention prevents operation of the slide-out room's power drive system when the travel bars are in the installed position.